Report 1723
Report #1723 Skillset: Combat Skill: Prismatic Org: Celest Status: Rejected Jun 2017 Furies' Decision: Not at this time. Problem: Prismatic barrier is a complete fight avoidance defense, which is no fun to play against, and too powerful when properly used to grant the user virtual immunity from death, even when alone with a group of enemies. The only conterplay currently to prismatic are axelord hack, ordering movement, and psionics. These are also too limiting to reliably have any options to counter skills like serpent, suspednedanimation, trueheal, etc. This leads to situations where your entire group is just rolling their eyes, unable to do anything to the target. 0 R: 9 Solution #1: Remove the current shield effect of prismatic and replace with immunity to health damage. This will allow people to still attack, afflict, and possibly instakill the player with prismatic up, while leaving prismatic as a powerful defense against the most prevalent kill strategy. 4 R: 3 Solution #2: Leave the prismatic effect as is, but allow gust to bypass this defense. This gives everyone access to breaking the barrier, but in-so-doing pushing the target out of the room, forcing the rest of the group to pursue if they wish to kill. (Personal favorite solution) R: 0 Solution #3: Most minor solution: Leave prismatic as is, but move axelord hack into every knighthood spec, giving knights a higher group combat relevance, and lessening the chances that your group has literally -no- answer to prismatic. Player Comments: ---on 6/9 @ 17:15 writes: It should be noted that Report 1620 is covering the same thing and already approved, with no definitive answer yet on which solution if any they are using. ---on 6/9 @ 18:33 writes: I was aware of report 1620 at the time of drafting this report. This report would go along and stand beside whatever the accepted outcome of report 1620 is. ---on 6/10 @ 07:52 writes: Not a fan of option 1 at all is a massive weakening of the ability too much I think. You already can perform instant kills through prismatic if you start it before it comes up so lots of classes have a premptive way to counter prismatic. Theres also a number of counters already eg Wiccans, Illumanti, Telepaths, Axelords can all drop a prismatic once it comes up. I like solution 3 though in giving hack to all Warriors. With that change it'd mean that you now have a situaton where all warriors, wiccans and bards have an effective counter to it plus some tert specific counters from telepaths/illumanti. ---on 6/14 @ 22:10 sets as pending ---on 6/14 @ 22:17 writes: Solution 3 would be reasonable. Solutions 1 and 2 make prismatic nearly useless. ---on 6/14 @ 22:19 writes: I like solution 3. ---on 6/14 @ 22:22 writes: Solution 3 sounds fine ---on 6/14 @ 22:36 writes: Sol 3 ---on 6/14 @ 23:39 writes: Sol3 is fine, though Hack isn't a particularly great counter to Serpent. Hopefully 1620 reduces the power. ---on 6/16 @ 18:41 writes: I wish I had seen this before finalization. I like solution 3. I personally think hack should be instant for its power cost but that's perhaps a discussion for another report. ---on 6/16 @ 18:45 writes: Whoops. I hit enter too soon. I think solution 2 is okay as well because people with psionics already have this essentially with psychicpush and it seems decently balanced when I've used it to strip a prism. My only concern with sol 2 is I'm not sure if a beast gust should break prism for free. Part of why psychicpush is okay is you're also spending 6s balance to do it so we may want to consider an additional eq cost when you successfully break someones prism this way. ---on 6/19 @ 08:28 writes: I'd be find with solution 2 upon wobou's comment of more eq on the gust. Solution 3 is approved